Vida, Honor Amor?
by Momoocchi
Summary: Fic de Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí mi segundo fic publicado en el sitio x

°Avatar la leyenda de Aang **NO** me pertenece… pero me gustaría que Zuko sii!!!

Fic de Zutara ;

xxNotasxx

[- - Indica pensamientos.

[... ... Indica acciones

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Vida, Honor... Amor?**

[-No ha pasado mucho tiempo de que derrocamos a la nación del fuego, el rey original rige el lugar, Azula no tuvo alternativa

que reconocerlo, todos están felices... todos menos yo.

Es por ella, no sé porque pasa esto, sé que no esta bien, ella no siente lo mismo, ella lo quiere a él.

Vida, Honor, Amor ...-

-Zuko estas bien?- dijo la maestra agua.

-Ah si, bien.-

-Eres un mentiroso- Argumento la maestra tierra.

- Y tú una entrometida...- concluyó el chico.

[... Toph le saca la lengua a Zuko ...

-KATARA!!! BUENOS DIAS!!!... Buenos dias chicos o- Gritó efusivamente el maestro aire.

-Buenos dias Aang- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-TwT Tengo hambre- Dijo el chico del boomerang expresando un gran bostezo y añadiéndose a la plática.

-No es raro jeje - Comentó risueña Katara.

[-Sonrió tan linda, tan dulce como siempre. Su mirada de felicidad es tan reconfortable. Lo tengo casi todo...

Vida, Honor ... Amor. ¿Amor? Ese es incompleto. -

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Zuzu? (N/A: De donde chinchas salio Owo???).

El joven respondió visiblemente irritado:

-No me digas Zuzu!!! y... no estoy pensativo. (N/A: Jajaja ni el se lo cree x ).

-Nadie más tiene hambre???- Pregunto algo desesperado el guerrero de la tribu agua.

En ese momento Ty Lee aparece.

- Yo si!!! Chicos buenos días!!!

De nuevo todos al unísono:

-Buenos días.

-Toph, vamos a hacer algo de comer ¿Si?- Preguntó Katara.

-Bien... -Respondió la "bandida ciega".

[- Se fue, ella es tan hermosa, siempre sonríe ... me gusta -

xUn rato despuésx

La pequeña maestra tierra gritó:

-TODOS A COMER!!!

[... Más rápido que nada Sokka se dirigió a la mesa, secundado por Aang, Katara y Zuko. Después de Él Azula, Mai,

Ty lee y Toph ...

[-Estar tan cerca de ella... -

-Mmmm Katara!!! Esto esta muy bien!!!- comentó el Avatar.

- En verdad?

-Si!!! -Contestaron todos, exceptuando al Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

- Zuko tu que opinas?- Katara preguntó.

[- Me habló, no pude evitar sonrojarme, se dio cuenta... solo conteste -

-Si, esta muy bien -///-

[-Pasada la tarde, como siempre, iría con mi tío a practicar, no por una batalla sino por disciplina. Esta vez sería especial,

ella llegó, lo debía hacer bien, ella me vería A MI. Pero no, Aang se apareció, él también iba a entrenar... no fue por mi...

¿Amor? Ese es incompleto

Lo observó durante todo el tiempo, y a mi... ni me miró. Terminamos de entrenar-

-Muy bien Aang, eres un gran maestro!!!- gritó efusivamente la maestra agua.

-Gracias Katara!!!

- Sobrino, vayamos por un poco de té- Dijo el, ahora, Sr. del fuego.

- Tío, iré a descansar... no estoy bien.

-Bien... Aang, quieres algo de té?- Preguntó amablemente el anciano.

-Iré contigo!!!- Repuso el Príncipe.

- Creí que estabas cansado.

- Eh... estoy bien.

[- El Avatar sonrió, después ella sonrió con él. Yo fui con mi tío, ella nunca me tomó en cuenta. Vida, Honor, Amor...

Lo tengo casi todo. ¿Amor? No, ese es incompleto -

TBC...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Espero que hasta aquí les haya gustado :**

**Por cierto… este fic ya lo publique con anterioridad en un grupo MSN Ook???**

**Hasta luego…**

**Dejen reviews onegai!!!!**

**ZUTARA FOREVER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí mi segundo fic publicado en el sitio x

°Avatar la leyenda de Aang **NO** me pertenece… pero me gustaría que Zuko sii!!!

Fic de Zutara ;

xxNotasxx

[- - Indica pensamientos.

[... ... Indica acciones

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Vida, Honor ... Amor?**

(Segunda Parte)

[- Cayó la noche... todos estaban adentro, menos yo. Estaba junto a la fuente; el agua me salpicaba... alguien se acerca...

¿Será ella? Se sienta alado de mi, toma mi mano... esa mano... no, no es ella. -

-Zuko -Le dijo la chica.

-Mai ... [- Lo que pasó con Mai. Desde que me fui no he vuelto a hablar con ella hasta ahora. -

-Zuko, nosotros...

-Mai, te quiero, pero no como antes... así no.

[- Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue... ¿Cómo decirle que otra era dueña de mi corazón?

Fui a mi cuarto, me acosté a dormir... Vida, Honor, Amor... ¿Amor? Ese es incompleto -

xxxSueño Flash back xxx

-La nación del fuego me quitó a mi madre!!!

-Lo siento... es algo que tenemos en común.

xxxSueño Fin flash back xxx (Fragmento del último episodio del libro tierra [Katara/Zuko ).

[- Desperté... un día nuevo, un momento más para observarla, sonreírle... Amarla ...

Desayuno... excusa perfecta, ella se sienta a lado mio. Terminando salí a caminar, llegué hasta la plaza central (nación del

fuego); hay muchos tenderos, me detuve con uno, había algo especial. Una hermosa rosa de cristal, es como ella...

No, ella es mejor... Vida, Honor ... Amor?

Han pasado dos semanas más, cada día siento que la amo más y cada día la veo más cerca de él. A penas ayer... los vi sin

querer, comenzó con un "entrenamiento" cayeron, él sobre ella... la besó... el peor momento del día, yo lo vi...

y luego me fui. Desde eso no consigo dormir... las incógnitas me atormentan...

¿Ella lo quiere?, ¿Ella le ama?, ¿Será que nosotros...?

¿Amor?... Ese es incompleto.

Un día más ha pasado, todo está oscuro, la única pequeña luz que se cuela por la ventana se refleja en la rosa,

la rosa de cristal. Es especial, es para ella.

Duermo, despierto... Duermo, despierto...

Amaneció -

-Zuzu que sucede? Estas raro últimamente- La princesa Azula habia hecho su aparición.

-No sucede nada... nada.

-Zuko, Azula tiene razón... ¿Por qué estas asi?- La dueña de los pensamientos del Príncipe se habia metido en la conversación.

[-Por ti-

-Estoy bien-Contestó desganado.

[- Me fui, estoy feliz, por un minuto, por un instante... ella se preocupo por mi. Vida, Honor, Amor ... ¿Amor? Ese es incompleto.

Una vez más cayó la noche, la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca, ella se apareció, esta vez si era ella. Se acercó...

se veía hermosa, el aire en su rostro, la luna en sus ojos... ¿Aire? Aire... la cruel marca del desamor. ¿Amor?

Ese es incompleto... Charlamos un rato, se paró, me paré. Mi corazón fue más fuerte que yo... la besé... ella me odiaría...

nos separamos... ella me besó, sus labios y los míos eran uno, su alma y mi ser...

Mi amor...

¿Amor?

Existe, es real...

Es completo. Ya lo tengo todo-

Fin

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Waaaaa ZUTARA!!! ZUTARA!!! ZUTARA!!!... Abajo el Kataang!!! wajawajawaja (jejeje olviden lo último x).**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;**

**Por cierto… este fic ya lo publique con anterioridad en un grupo MSN Ook???**

**Hasta luego…**

**Dejen reviews onegai!!!!**

**ZUTARA FOREVER!!!**


End file.
